paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jayson (SDC)
Jayson is a first generation street dog. He belongs to TheThunderfan212. Please do not edit this article without her permission. Jayson is one of the retrievers in the SDC. He gets food and water for the clan. He was created by TheThunderfan212. Biography- Jayson was born as a stray dog, so he never knew what it was like to live in a home. His dad died before he was born, so he never got to see his father. Jayson's mother was sick and gave birth to a litter of three. Jayson was close with his siblings, Luke and Layla. When Jayson was eight, his mother died. Jayson, Luke and Layla had to live on their own. Two years later, Luke and Layla were playing in Adventure Bay, and they were caught by the dogcatcher. Jayson never saw his siblings again, but their fate remains unknown. Jayson lived on his own for a year and left Adventure Bay. He lived in the fields so he wouldn't be seen by the dogcatcher. Max and Nick saw him and decided to take him in. He was eleven at the time. Jayson always assumed humans were bad, since he never lived in a home. He is one of the retrievers in the SDC, the other is Bentley. Jayson retrieves food and water from Adventure Bay that is in trash cans, left on the ground, or given to him by another person. Personality- Jayson is one of the sneakiest pups in the SDC. He is very skilled at sneaking food and water to the fields where no one can see him. He learned how to avoid the dogcatcher with his mom. He will pick on Andrew occasionally. Jayson is considered a Beta. He hasn't attacked any humans, but is smart and sneaky enough to steal. Appearance- Jayson is an unknown mixed breed. The clan believes he is a Retriskeagle. (Labrador Retriever X Siberian Husky X Beagle) He is mostly golden with white on his chest and paws. He has golden-orange markings that look similar to Nick's. He has blue eyes and a pinkish-orange nose. He is the only member of the clan that has short fur. He has a medium sized tuft of hair. His ears are floppy. Crush-Jayson has a crush on Rami. He gets nervous in front of him, because he doesn't want to screw up in front of him. He also feels like Rami will dislike him for being gay. Relationships with the SDC Max: Jayson and Max aren’t very close. They will only hang out on holidays or birthdays. He hates it when he picks on Alex. Nick: Jayson and Nick aren’t very close either. Bentley: Jayson and Bentley are best friends. They have had a strong friendship ever since Jayson took Bentley under his wing. Both of them know what it’s like to live as strays their whole life. They are seen hanging out with Alex. Alex: Jayson and Alex are also close. Jayson and Bentley are both protective of Alex. Jayson stands up for Alex when Max picks on him. One of the reasons why Jayson and Max aren’t close is because Max picks on Alex, who Jayson is close with. Rafe: Jayson and Rafe aren’t close. They aren’t bitter rivals, but they’re not the best of friends either. Andrew: Jayson and Andrew have a neutral relationship. Jayson picks on Andrew occasionally, but they hang out sometimes. Parker: Jayson and Parker aren’t super close, but they will hang out sometimes. Uma: Jayson and Uma aren’t close. He is not into her. Karma: Jayson thinks Karma would be a good mate for Bentley considering how rough she is with him. He doesn't understand why Karma hates it when he follows Bentley's orders. Jayson never argues with Karma, and he considers her a good friend. Quinn: Jayson isn’t into Quinn, but he still considers her a friend. Rami: Jayson has a crush on Rami. He wants to hide his crush because he doesn't want Rami to think he's weird. T-Rex: Jayson doesn’t have a close bond with T-Rex, but he will take his orders easily. He is slightly intimidated by him, and doesn’t like how insane he is. He hangs around him because Bentley thinks he’s cool. Ryan: It’s rare to see Jayson hang out with Ryan. One of the reasons why they aren’t close is because Ryan picks on Alex. They hang out on occasion. Katrina: Jayson sees Katrina more like a tool then a pup. He’s only around her when she’s used as a distraction. Velociraptor: Jayson is hesitant about her joining the pack at first, but then realizes she made a great spy. He secretly knew that she would eventually be a traitor to the pack one she took advantage of her rank. Scott: Jayson doesn't know Scott that well because they've never really hung out. He considers him useful in certain situations. Pisces: Jayson likes Pisces, but doesn't understand why he's a part time SDC member. He will make the effort to hangout with him. Chester: Jayson is really close with Chester. The two of them both aren’t straight. Jayson doesn’t know that Chester likes him yet. He lets him hang out with Bentley, Alex and Brandon. Brandon: Jayson has been really tight with Brandon ever since he joined the pack. He sees him as an older brother and mentor. He respects his decision to be a part time member of the SDC. Gunther: Jayson isn’t close with the Beta. He finds it a little annoying that Gunther judges him sometimes, and thinks he should just mind his own business. He gets that Gunther is protective of his brother, but finds it annoying that he can be very overprotective of him sometimes. Most of the time, he doesn’t mind him. The two will have small talk about random things, but rarely. Hope: Jayson feels bad for Hope. He took the Omega under his wing as soon as she joined. He is like a big brother to her, and is constantly watching over her. He trained her for a little while, until she was ready to hunt. He told Bentley and Alex to leave her alone frequently, but they wouldn’t listen. Nevertheless, he still has a soft spot for her, even if it means getting made fun of by his friends. Ristretto: Jayson is pretty close with Ristretto, despite his friends making fun of her. He likes that the Beta is always helping others, even if some don’t approve of it. He often tries to help her with her anxiety due to her traumatic past. They have pretty interesting conversations in their free time. He usually hangs out with her away from his friend group, since they can be mean to her. Voice Actors Young- Kath Soucie (Young Nick Wilde in Zootopia) Current- Mace Coronel (Dicky in Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn) Trivia Jayson is the only member of the SDC who's breed is unknown. Jayson's birthday is on July 31st, which is the same day as Harry Potter's birthday. Jayson is one of the youngest members of the SDC. Jayson is the only pup to have short fur. Jayson is the only member of the SDC that is tri-colored. Jayson is the only gay pup in the SDC. Jayson is a variation of the name Jason. Jason is the English cognate of the Latin and Greek word for healer, (Iāson) which is derived from Iasthai. (To heal) Jason was also the name of a hero in Greek mythology born to a prince who sailed for the Argonauts. Likes- Being a stray, Luke, Layla, Max, Nick, retrieving food and water, eating out of the trash, eating food left on the ground, scaring humans, stealing, picking on Andrew (sometimes), being considered a Beta, Nick, Bentley, Alex, Rafe, Andrew (sometimes), Parker, Karma, Bentley being dirty to Karma, Rami, T-Rex (sometimes), Ryan (sometimes), Katrina, using Katrina as a distraction, Velociraptor (formerly), Scott, Chester, Brandon, Pisces, Gunther, talking to Gunther, Hope, taking care of Hope, training Hope, seeing Hope succeed, Ristretto, Ristretto helping others, helping Ristretto with her anxiety, talking to Ristretto Dislikes- Death, the dogcatcher, the pound, humans, being pet, collars, Max, Max picking on Alex, Andrew (sometimes), Uma, Quinn, the PAW Patrol, taking T-Rex’s orders, T-Rex’s insanity, T-Rex (sometimes), Ryan (sometimes), Ryan picking on Alex, Velociraptor, Velociraptor being a traitor, Pisces being a part time member of the SDC, The Canine Pack, The Cats of Adventure Bay, Gunther judging him, Gunther being overprotective of Andrew, Hope being picked on by Bentley and Alex, getting made fun of by Bentley and Alex, his friend group being mean to Ristretto Appearances The Search For Karma’s Family Quotes "Whatever you say Bentley." "Yes sir!" "Give me your food or else!" (Towards Mr. Porter) Gallery Category:Mutts Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage pups Category:Retriever mutts Category:Strays Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Pups Category:Gay Pups Category:Gay Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Aggressive characters Category:Agressive Pups Category:Agressive Animal Category:Agressive Animals Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Teens Category:Teen Category:Teenager Category:Fanon pups Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:First gen pup Category:First generation Category:First Gen Category:Thunder’s Characters